


Truth or Dare

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emily/JJ. Stranded in a car on the side of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Fuck.” Emily kicked the SUV’s bumper and slammed the hood shut.

“What’s the prognosis, doc?” JJ called through the open passenger’s side window.

Dusting her hands off, Emily stalked back to the driver’s side and slid into her seat. “Looks like we’re waiting it out.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

Emily shrugged. “Hell if I know. The oil’s good and the tires aren’t flat, that’s the extent of my knowledge of cars.”

After a moment of silence, JJ mournfully pointed out, “We’re never going to hear the end of this from the guys.”

“Yeeep.”

A longer silence, then Emily groaned. “God, how is it so hot out here? I’m melting like the freakin’ wicked witch!”

“I know, it’s brutal,” JJ agreed, plucking at her t-shirt. She opened her door, hoping to get a little wind flow. “And it’s not like going outside will do any good, this is the only shade around!”

Emily reclined her seat, then turned her head to look at her friend. “So who gets to call Hotch and let him know we’re stranded?”

They exchanged looks, then simultaneously said, “Not it.”

Laughing, JJ suggested, “Rock, paper, scissors?”

“On three,” Emily agreed. “One, two… three!” She let out a triumphant cackle as her scissors attacked JJ’s paper.

“All right, all right.” JJ pulled out her cell and dialed Hotch, quickly explaining the situation to him and receiving assurance that a couple LEOs would be by to pick them up soon. After hanging up, JJ sighed. “The cavalry has been called. Now we have a good hour to wait before they get here.”

“Truth or dare.”

“What?”

“C’mon, Jayje,” Emily chuckled. “We need something to pass the time. Truth or dare.”

“Um… truth.”

“Hm…” Emily considered what to ask. “Have you ever been attracted to a guy who’s hit on us during a girls’ night?”

“Nope,” JJ answered easily. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Generally speaking, it was the safer option for Emily… she had too many secrets.

JJ frowned, her eyes flicking back and forth as she thought. Finally she glanced around and, seeing that they were completely alone, grinned and said, “I dare you to strip down to your skivvies and run around the SUV.”

“What are we in high school?” Emily cracked.

“We **are**  playing Truth or Dare.”

“Good point.” Emily also checked to make sure nobody would see her little foray into near-streaking. “Okay.” She shimmied out of her pants and pulled her tank top over her head, making a face at JJ before jogging around the vehicle. “Okay, that actually felt kinda nice,” she laughed as she got back in the SUV. “Now I don’t want to put my clothes back on, it’s cooler without them!”

JJ snorted. “Why, Agent Prentiss, are you an exhibitionist?”

“Gotta wait for your next turn to ask that,” Emily teased. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” JJ answered again. “Dares scare me.”

Emily laughed outright, then considered what she wanted to ask. Finally she smirked. “Have you ever had the hots for anyone on the team?” The blonde’s crush on Rossi was almost as legendary as Reid’s crush on her.

JJ rolled her eyes. “Yes, I have. Truth or dare?”

“Truth this time.”

“Have you?” JJ flung the question back at the unflappable brunette.

“Yes,” Emily answered simply. “Truth or dare.”

JJ hesitated for a moment before choosing, “Dare.”

“Ohhhh.” Emily’s eyebrows rose. “Feeling brave. Okay, um… show me your cell contact of the person you’ve had the hots for,” she laughed. Everyone knew. She just wanted JJ to admit it.

“Emily…”

“What? It’s a dare, Jayje.”

JJ shook her head. “That’s practically a truth.”

“But not technically. Come on, JJ, just show me.”

JJ pulled out her cell and fiddled with it, glancing between the phone and the other woman. Finally she took a deep breath and pulled open her contact list, scrolling through it until she found the one she was looking for. She handed Emily the phone without looking.

Grinning, Emily took the phone, looking down at the screen to see… her name. “JJ?”

“You asked,” the blonde murmured, looking out her open door.

Quietly handing the phone back, Emily asked, “Aren’t you going to ask me truth or dare?”

“I don’t really feel like playing anymore.”

“Okay.” Emily nodded. “Okay, then I’ll ask. Truth or dare, Emily? I think I’ll go with truth again. Okay, who on the team do **you**  have the hots for? You know, I never thought I’d admit it, because I never in a million years thought she might feel the same way, but I’m completely head-over-heels for a certain Jennifer Jareau.”

JJ’s head whipped around and her eyes narrowed. “If you’re mocking me…”

“I’m not,” Emily promised softly. “Jayje… I love you. I have for a long time. I just… couldn’t say anything. You were with Will. And then, you know, I was kind of under the impression that you’re heterosexual.”

“I’m not,” JJ said. “With Will. Or heterosexual.”

Emily smiled. “Okay. So does this mean I can take you out on a date?”

“You’re sitting next to me, half-naked, and asking me out?” JJ asked in amusement.

Emily glanced down at herself, suddenly remembering that she was still in nothing but her bra, underwear and boots. “Um, apparently so.”

“I’d love to go out with you, Em.”


End file.
